


A Very Merry Christmas: Klance, Pallura, Adashatt, Sokeefe, Linhiana, Tarella

by Cinnamon_Writes



Category: Ever After High, Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam never died, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The world needs more Adashatt, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Writes/pseuds/Cinnamon_Writes
Summary: Sophie somehow managed to teleport herself and her friends into the Garrison. The following events were what transpired.NOTE: No smut, no graphic violence, and no cursing. The only time there would be cursing is if it's in a different language.





	A Very Merry Christmas: Klance, Pallura, Adashatt, Sokeefe, Linhiana, Tarella

Sophie opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar place.  
"Who are you?" a skeptical voice asked from her left.  
Sophie jumped as she turned to look at the person.  
"i-I'm Sophie Elizabeth Foster. Who're you?"  
"Keith Kogane. Are you, by any chance related to or happen to know those people?" the boy named Keith asked.  
Sophie looked at who the boy was pointing to.  
"Unfortunately, yes. I was trying to teleport to school because light-leaping can be traced, and these seven idiots grabbed my hands and jumped off the cliff with me."


End file.
